User talk:Espritimprial010101
Welcome to the wiki! Cheers~! ♫これは超次元サッカーだ！♫ アズール ブレイズ♫ 05:50, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Edits Please don't do unecessary edits that will probably be undone by admins or someone else, because it justs wastes their time. Also, you have more images on your profile than is allowed by the Manual of Style (Just notifying you) Sincerely, Angelo Cabrini (talk) 03:40, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks^^ And my favourite characters change sometimes. Now Einamu is my favourite! PS: Nice picture, xD Sorty, I forgot to post signature :P InazumaO 12:39, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Template You aren't allowed to use the character template on your profile page as the Inazuma Eleven Wiki:Manual of Style says. Please use the user template instead. Thanks, Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:12, September 28, 2012 (UTC) There's the template if you need it. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:20, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Rasetsu I'm sorry, but that was not my doing. Someone else had already done that :P [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] 13:43, October 3, 2012 (UTC) It was just a coincidence~! xD (lol) May I ask what is it used for? There are MANY uses of orange words in this wiki. Talk to you soon~! ♫これは超次元サッカーだ！♫ アズール ブレイズ♫ 07:11, October 6, 2012 (UTC) It is a pretty simple job. Just write the word,highlight it,click the icon which seems like a chain beside the' i 'icon and just write the url / wait until the window indicates 'page exists'. You would get this result: Ma Senshi Pendragon . Good luck. Feel free to ask if you're in doubt again. ^^ ♫これは超次元サッカーだ！♫ アズール ブレイズ♫ 12:07, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Filipino Yup, you can test me if you want XD We can talk in filipino XD Wait, but it says Canada and Phillipines? So you originally live in the Phillipines but have gone to Canada? Thanks~ thanks a lot. Lurylyn (talk) 12:01, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Signature Hey Esprit, Fubuki here ~ I heard you were struggling with a signature, so I made one ~ Here: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fubuki%E9%A2%A8%E5%90%B9/Signature_Espritimprial010101 If you like it then: 1. From the place you log out, click "My Preferences". Or go Here → 2. In the new page, scroll down to "Signature" section. 3. Now, paste this - User:Fubuki風吹/Signature_Espritimprial010101 (with 2 open curly brackets in the beginning and 2 close curly brackets in the end. These are curly brackets - http://i49.tinypic.com/29ar60p.png ) in the white section given, and tick the box given below the box. 4. Then save it and see the "Signature"section back again. You'll see your new signature. 5. You're done. If you want to change any hissatsu name in the signature or the colour, you can contact me in my talkpage. ' ' 'Fubuki風吹' 'Sunshine Force' 'Fortissimo' ' Aggressive Beat' 10:16, November 11, 2012 (UTC) It's Okay ~ If you need any help, you can ask me ~ HAPPY EDITING ~ ' ' 'Fubuki風吹' 'Sunshine Force' 'Fortissimo' ' Aggressive Beat' 10:08, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Userbox Here : Anything written within 3 apostrophes above has to be edited by you ~ If this is still confusing, you can ask me to make a user box ~ Just tell me the pic name, character name, and border, 1st box, and 2nd box colour. Happy to help ~ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 09:11, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sorry Yo~ how are you? NP! but you have to think for your own blog ^^ B.N.N '''Talk with me ♥ 00:47, December 24, 2012 (UTC)